Hiruko Shiten
Hiruko is a member of the Uruha Shishiten, also known as Hiruko the Immortal. Appearance Hiruko is a blonde-haired man who appears to be in his early twenties. His facial expressions are usually hard and serious, but at times can be seen with more relaxed features. He usually wears a white coat over a black, one-piece bodysuit (red in Flame of Recca 2) that extends just above his knees. He also wears bandages around his hands, likely from having to pierce them to use his abilities. Personality During his first appearance, Hiruko gave off the sense that he was cruel, as he seemed to think little of Yanagi's fate at the hands of Koran. In battle, he does however show respect to his opponents. His primary motivation for fighting is that he believes it to be his duty as a member of Ura Uruha, and it is suggested that he is, in fact, a mercenary. Hiruko also has a curiosity about his opponents, and commonly asks them questions during fights, usually related to why they walk the paths they do. He is also does not believe that the weapons a fighter uses makes them what they are, displaying a more down to side of himself. Hiruko also has a habit of using seconds to refer to any specific amount of time instead of using minutes as a normal person would. Part in the Story SODOM Arc Hiruko first appears before Aoi in "her" disguise as Kagura Aoi, saying that "her" mannerisms were creepy. Later, when Aoi kidnaps Sakura, Hiruko appears in front of the entrance, distracting Recca, Tokiya, and Kaoru long enough for Aoi to finish her work. When Tokiya arrives in SODOM, Hiruko acts as his "reception," passing along the message that Meguri Kyoza wanted to see Tokiya. However, he planned on killing Tokiya if he wasn't determined enough to face his former master; seeing that Tokiya was qualified, however, Hiruko let the other man pass and returned to Aoi's room. Epilogue Hiruko is last mentioned on the roster for the next Ura Butou Satsujin, being pitted against Tsukishiro. Abilities Hiruko's madogu is Kesshu, which Hiruko refers to as a living madogu. It functions as a second heart, and even gives off an energy that is able to be detected by those who can sense the presence of other living beings. Hiruko wears it on his back. The Kesshu turns normal blood into what Hiruko calls magic blood. While it runs through his body, the quantity of blood increases and thickens. Hiruko can also control his blood, even if it is not in contact with his body. According to Domon, Hiruko's speed is on par with Tokiya's, who he has fought evenly with. *'Sword of Blood': Hiruko stabs himself in the hand with a dagger, allowing his blood to flow from his hand, and harden it into a makeshift sword. *'Water-cutter of Blood': Hiruko uses his still wet blood to slash the opponent several yards away. It can cut through stone. *'Shield of Blood': Hiruko hardens blood around a certain part of his body into a small makeshift shield, it is more durable than Mikagami's ice from Tsurara Mai. *'Blood Coating': By spraying or somehow covering his opponent with his blood, Hiruko then hardens it into a makeshift shell to keep his enemy from moving. This is used to set up Hiruko's Ketsu Kandan technique. *'Ketsu Kaidan': Hiruko hardens his blood, and throws it at a target with enough force to bite into a steel wall. Domon describes the attack as being like bullets of blood. *'Ketsu Kaikyū': By hardening his blood around one of his hands, Hiruko can use the blood as a battering weapon. *'Blood Absorption': When Hiruko is low on blood, he can absorb more blood into himself to keep himself from passing out from blood-loss and continue using his techniques. The weakness to the Kesshu is that if Hiruko uses too much blood at one time, he will need a transplant of the same blood type, which is why he fought Domon in a room with extra containers of blood in case he needed to replenish himself. He also has a high, if not superhuman tolerance for pain, because his madogu requires him to injure himself by drawing blood, usually by stabbing himself through the hand, or allowing himself to be pierced by his enemy's attacks. Hiruko can also create illusionary copies of himself to distract his opponent. Whether they are created through the Wakemi technique or merely after images created by raw speed is unknown. Gallery Sword_of_Blood.jpg|Sword of Blood Water-Cutter of Blood.jpg|Water-Cutter of Blood Shield of Blood.jpg|Shield of Blood Blood Coating.jpg|Blood Coating Ketsu Kaiden.jpg|Ketsu Kaidan Ketsu Kaikyu.jpg|Ketsu Kaikyū Blood_Absorption.jpg|Blood Absorption Trivia Hiruko says that he has the same type of blood as Domon, meaning that he has O-type blood. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male